An expansion joint gap is intentionally provided between spaced-apart building structures to accommodate dimensional changes in response to expansion and contraction. The expansion joint may be damaged by the ingress of water and debris, by abrasion, or forces generated by the passage of pedestrian or vehicular traffic across the gap. Elongated expansion joint seals are placed in the gap between the spaced-apart building structures in an end-to-end relationship in an attempt to protect the expansion joint from damage.
Liquid applied coating membranes are used in combination with elastomeric expansion joint seals in an attempt to provide a waterproof seal across a gap in an expansion joint. Oftentimes, however, the coating membrane does not form a positive seal with the elastomeric sealing member and water and debris are able to penetrate the sealing system.